


I Want You

by Meraad



Series: The Many Adventures of Aella and Thom [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adaar likes it rough, F/M, Fingering, This whole series started out as fluff, right into the gutter, with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraad/pseuds/Meraad
Summary: Blackwall reaches his breaking point when it comes to keeping Aella Adaar at a distance.





	

I want you  
And I always will  
I wish I was worth  
But I know what you deserve  
You know I'd rather drown  
Than to go on without you 

Oceans by Seafret

 

Aella leaned against a log, staring into the fire at one of the Inquisition's camps in the Hinterlands. Everyone had gone to bed, save for the few scouts keeping watch. She reached up to touch the side of her face, mostly healed, but it still felt tender. Her shoulder ached, but she would survive. Earlier, while she and her companions had been fighting off demons so that she could close yet another rift, she'd been distracted. Pulled so fully out of the moment, that she'd been taken by surprise by a fear demon and knocked down a ravine, where she'd managed to slam her face into a rock, and lose consciousness for several minutes. 

Cassandra had voiced her concern, and Aella had seen the look Dorian had given her in the aftermath. The truth was, Aella had frozen. She'd stopped fighting. Stood there, stared in horror as her mind was drawn into the memory of the terrible future she'd seen with Dorian. All she could see was Blackwall's dead body, prone on the ground, and there was nothing she could do about it. 

“My lady,” she heard Blackwall's voice and closed her eyes for a moment before lifting her head to search him out. He was stepping around the low burning fire, before he crouched down beside her, looking at her. 

She held his gaze for a handful of heartbeats before looking away. “I'm fine,” she told him. Her heart ached. He'd made it clear, on multiple occasions that there would be nothing more than friendship between them. But his every action contradicted his words. He had laughed and played with her, comforted her and given her the greatest gifts she'd ever received. She could see the want, the lust, in his eyes when he looked at her.

At least, she thought she did. But he was human, maybe it was different. No, she knew things were different. She was Tal-Vashoth. The 'Herald of Andraste.' Definitely not human. Aella had simply been someone who was in the wrong place and the wrong time. She looked down, staring at the mark on her hand that had changed her entire life. The rustle of fabric signaled Blackwall standing, and she closed her eyes. Maybe next time she would bring The Iron Bull, he didn't distract her, or cause emotions she didn't have time to deal with. Plus, she was pretty sure if she asked, he'd be willing for a quick rut. Maybe that was what she needed.

She was jerked out of her musings when she felt the brush of fabric against her shoulder as Blackwall sat on the log behind her, bracketing her between his legs. “What are-” she started, then went silent as his fingers began to release her hair from the tight knot she wore it in. Careful and sure he unwound it, then combed through the braid with thick fingers.

“Tell me,” he said, voice low while he continued to stroke through her hair. “What happened today.” 

Aella bit her lip, stifling a moan of pleasure as his fingers massaged her scalp. “I got distracted,” she told him. 

“By what?”

“By you.” Blackwall's fingers froze and Aella opened her eyes and stared into the fire again. “I saw you die.”

“Aella,” her name slipped from his lips. He spoke it so rarely that she cherished every single time. “I wasn't-”

“In the future. The one that Gereon Alexius sent Dorian and I to. You were already dying. The red lyrium was killing you, but in order to give Dorian time to perform the spell, you and Cassandra went and faced down the horde.” He knew this already. Everyone in the inner circle knew what had happened. “I stood there with Dorian, and I could hear the fighting. When they broke through the doors, one of them was carrying you. I could see the blood. So much blood. It threw you on the ground. Like you were nothing. Today, when that demon knocked you down, that is where my mind went.”

“I've told you, you shouldn't hold me as anything more than a soldier who will willingly die for you. It would be foolish to believe otherwise.”

Aella flinched. “Foolish,” she murmured. “Right. Foolish of me to care for anyone. Foolish for me to give pieces of myself to anyone, and expect they give me a piece of themselves as well.” She reached up, caught her hair and pulled it from his hands. “My mistake.” Let it go, she thought. Let him go. She leaned forward, pushing up. It was late, she needed sleep. “I apologize, Warden Blackwall, I won't allow it to happen again.”

He caught her before she could right herself and she was suddenly kneeling between his legs, their chests pressed together, breath mingling. She saw the want there in his eyes again. “Aella,” he said, voice quiet and rough. The way he said it sent bolts of pleasure straight to her core. 

“Don't,” she bit out. “You've made it clear that you don't want me.” She pushed at his shoulders. Not hard, because she didn't want to push him away. Not really. 

One of his hands tangled in her hair, tipping her head back, forcing her to meet his gaze. “Not want you?” His voice had gone an octave deeper. “I want you more than I have wanted anything in more years than I care to remember.” 

“Bullshit,” she hissed. His hand tightened and he jerked just enough. Her breath left her in a quick exhale and felt herself go utterly wet. Blackwall's other hand came up to cup her jaw, his thumb stroking along the bottom edge of her lip. 

“I am nothing good, Aella. You deserve a man worthy of you, of your beauty and spirit. Worthy of your soul. I am not that man.” His voice was gruff and she could see the pain in his eyes. What had happened in his past, she wondered, that had left him feeling so worthless. 

Her hands which had been balled into fists at her sides slid up over his thighs to curl her fingers around his gambeson. “Isn't that supposed to be my choice.” 

“I'll ruin you,” he rasped.

“I dare you.” Then his mouth was on hers. A hard, hot kiss that stole her breath and left her wanting more. Lips parted and his tongue found hers. She nipped at his lip, then sucked it into her mouth, soothing the hurt. The scruff of his beard was rough and she knew there would be evidence come morning, but she didn't care. 

Blackwall groaned into her mouth, broke the kiss and left a trail down her throat, causing her to make a happy little sound of pleasure and arch into him. “We must stop. Not here, not like this.” His breathing was ragged, matching Aella's own. 

“My tent,” she started but he shook his head and leaned in to run his lips along the length of her ear. 

“The first time-” 

“For fuck's sake, Blackwall, I'm not a virgin,” her voice came out exasperated and a bit whiny, she would have been mortified if she weren't so turned on.

He chuckled quietly, nipped her ear and let a hand slide down her throat, skimming breasts and belly before dipping into the front of her pants. “You have no idea how glad for that I am. But when I take you, Aella, the first time I take you, I want you spread out, I want to spend hours exploring your body. I want to hear you gasp and moan and scream.” She let out a little whimper, felt his hand slip lower, into her smalls, through her curls. “Fuck, your wet,” he groaned. 

Her hips rocked and he slipped first one, then two fingers deep inside of her. “I want to spend days with my face between your legs,” he told her as his thumb found her clit. 

“Yes,” she gasped, clinging to him. 

“Licking,” he said, tongue tracing the shell of her ear, causing her to tremble. “Sucking,” he drew the lobe between his lips, and Aella swore she felt it as if there was a line directly from her ear to her pussy. He bit gently, at the same time as he curled his fingers forward, his thumb sped up on her clit. A cry escaped her lips before she could clamp her hand over her mouth. Her legs were trembling and even though she was on her knees she wasn't sure how much longer her body would stay upright. Pleasure filled her every vein. 

“Please,” it was barely a whisper, but he heard her. He guided her back into a sitting position, his hand still working between her legs, but their new position let his fingers slip deeper, his movements grew slightly rougher as he knelt straddling one of her legs, while his free hand curled around her back, supporting her weight.

“That's it,” he murmured against her lips, claiming them again in an impassioned kiss. “Come for me, Aella.” He twisted his wrist, her head fell back as pleasure took her fast and hard. She arched, knew she'd made noise, couldn't be bothered to care if she'd woken the entire camp. His mouth took hers again, hard, silencing her. But he kept her up there, fingers pumping, prolonging the orgasm until she all but sobbed into his mouth. 

Blackwall, gathered her into his arms, his hand now resting low on her belly, he held her to his chest as he leaned back against the log and pressed tender kisses to her face, her lips, her cheeks, her nose. Along her jaw, and ears. Until finally the trembling subsided. “Are you okay?” He asked, his voice quiet.

Aella couldn't help but snort a laugh against his chest. “I think you've successfully ruined me,” she tipped her head back, eyes bright, she smiled up at him. “I can't wait for you to do it again.” She pressed her face into his chest again, drowsy now and let her eyes slip shut.

**Author's Note:**

> This song has been un-officially my theme song for Adaar/Blackwall since I first heard it.
> 
> So I listened to it on repeat and christened my new computer with some new smut.


End file.
